


Heart and Hemp

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost 6k words of kenhina getting high and being whipped lmao, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou (briefly) - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking/Getting High, Weed Fic, Whipped Hinata Shouyou, Whipped Kozume Kenma, my new thing apparently, they watch the lion king 1 1/2, theyre both so sappy and in love my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: “Kenma, you do weed, right?”Kenma snorted. “What?”Hinata and Kenma get high together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Heart and Hemp

Hinata didn’t exactly remember how the conversation got to weed.

Maybe Kenma had brought it up, because it was his weed, obviously, but the exact details of it were… fuzzy, pun intended. Something along the lines of “Hey, I smoke weed. You want some?”, though that was obvious paraphrasing because Hinata couldn’t remember a single conversation he and Kenma ever had together that even slightly resembled that, but that was basically the gist of it. 

While Hinata was alone with his thoughts, Kenma had disappeared into his room to get the “stuff”, and being alone in the older’s living room kinda made Hinata nervous still, even though he was almost 23, had known Kenma for several years, and had been to his apartment countless times. Still, it was weird. Kenma’s apartment was just so… quiet. He lived alone (though Kuroo and Hinata were both over enough that his neighbors honestly couldn’t tell) but it was a pretty big place, especially for a single person, so whenever Hinata sat by himself while Kenma was busy with something it almost felt like everything froze until he came back; like somehow everything in the apartment, the air, even Hinata himself, was suspended in place and waiting for his return and when he would come back it would resume as if he’d never left at all.

(But maybe that was just Hinata, because most people probably wouldn’t describe Kenma as having a “commanding presence”. Only to Hinata did Kenma being around meant all attention needed to be paid to him to not miss a single moment of his company.)

Whatever it was, it was weird and gave Hinata the creeps and that stillness was the exact sensation he felt until he saw Kenma come back with a bag in his hands, which was making quiet clanking noises like things were bumping against each other as he walked. He approached the couch and sat the bag on the coffee table, taking his spot on the floor in front of the table, crisscrossed as he set to work. He then pulled a bunch of things out and began organizing them in front of him. As Hinata watched him, that was when he remembered how he’d gotten to this point. It was him who brought it up, ironically.

_ “Kenma, you do weed, right?” _

_ Kenma snorted. “What?” The two had been hanging out in Kenma’s living room on his couch just enjoying each other’s company, not doing anything in particular. Kenma was laid out across the whole couch playing something on his Switch and Hinata was sitting underneath his legs, watching him. Probably too closely, for what most would consider “normal friend viewing”, or whatever, if that was even a thing, but sometimes Hinata couldn’t help it; Kenma was  _ so _ pretty, it was hard not to have his eyes be immediately drawn to him all the time. _

_ And as he stared at him, Hinata noticed how relaxed Kenma was. How relaxed he had been recently, in fact. When they met, Kenma wasn’t… the most easygoing person in the world, not that it mattered to Hinata. If anything, that made him more interesting. Not many of the people Hinata knew could be described as “easygoing” in the first place, but all of them also had some kind of intensity or something like that to them and Kenma just... didn’t. It was like he just floated along, not staying here or there or anywhere for too long, but it wasn’t freedom and it wasn’t because he was happy, Hinata had quickly noticed. It was almost like he was numb, not caring about anything, but also tense and worried about everything at the same time. _

_ It was a weird jumble of things that Hinata still couldn’t properly describe, but as he watched the slight smile spread on the older’s face at his lack of knowledge of his hobby, he realized something had changed. He wasn’t “happy” but he  _ was  _ happier, and there were probably a lot of things that contributed to that, and a small part of his brain even considered how  _ he _ had a hand in that, but those thoughts were far too embarrassing and weird to think about so his brain went to the next logical thing; weed. _

_ “I mean,” He started, sitting up from his slumped, melting-into-the-couch position, holding Kenma’s legs closer. That small smile on the older’s face got a little wider at the gesture but Hinata couldn’t let himself be distracted by the warm bubbly feeling that started to fizzle in his stomach, so he continued. “You smoke, right?” _

_ Kenma gave an easy shrug. “Sometimes.” _

_ Hinata tilted his head in intrigue. “Sometimes?” _

_ Kenma sat up, putting the Switch on the table and his hands in his lap as he crossed his legs.  _ (The Hinata remembering this moment idly thought,  _ “Crossing his legs must be his favorite thing,” _ but continued on.)  _ Kenma’s fingers found a loose string on his sweatpants and he began to play with it. As he spoke, Hinata took in his body language and was relieved to see he wasn’t doing that out of nervousness, but more like just so he had something to do, and pride swelled in his chest as he realized how good he had gotten at reading Kenma over the years. _

_ “There’s a lot more to weed than smoking it, Shoyo. There’s different ways to do it, like what you smoke it with, or sometimes I even eat it.” _

_ “Really?” Hinata was surprised. He’d never heard of eating weed before. He guessed it was a plant, though, so that made sense. More like it simply never occurred to him until Kenma said it. _

_ “Yeah. It’s not very good, though. Weed tastes gross.” There was a trace of disgust on Kenma’s face as he remembered the flavor and Hinata giggled.  _

_ “Why do you ask?” _

_ Hinata shrugged. “I was just wondering. You’ve been… different recently. Not in a bad way, I promise!” He quickly added, waving his hands in reassurance. “Just, I’ve noticed recently that you’ve been… lighter, almost? So, I was wondering if it was related to that.” He could feel his ears were burning red, embarrassed at how obvious it was that he knew nothing about this. _

_ Instead of elaborating on what Hinata said, and honestly the younger hadn’t expected him too, Kenma simply smiled and asked, “Do you wanna try it?” _

And now you’re caught up.

“Shoyo,” Kenma called, bringing Hinata’s attention back to the moment.

Hinata observed all the objects on the table and he couldn’t help but feel intimidated. “So… what is all of this?”

“These,” he gestured to an array of small glass things that were lined up in all different shapes and colors. “Are pipes. That is called a dab ring, and you’ve probably heard of what a bong is before, right?” Hinata nodded.

“Good. Making edibles takes a lot more effort, so maybe that’ll have to be something we do later, and I really don’t feel like rolling joints up right now, so we’re either gonna use one of the pipes or the bong.”

“Why not the… the dap rig?”

“Dab, and because that’s  _ way _ too much for you right now. I’m guessing you’ve probably never smoked before,” Hinata blushed. “So doing that first would be like if you tried to be the ace of a team without having the basics down.” Kenma smirked at Hinata’s squawking.

Kenma reached for the dab rig and handed it to the younger, who took it very carefully, terrified he might break it. “I just grabbed it so you could see it and also I didn’t feel like separating everything before I brought the bag out.”

“Whoa…” Kenma chuckled and took it back when Hinata was done ogling it.

“So, which one do you want to do? Since I’m with you and can help you get used to it, either of these are okay to start with, but I’d probably recommend the bong since it’s a little less surprising than a pipe.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that sometimes if you’re not paying attention a pipe can catch you off guard with how much you inhale and it’s also smoother so it doesn’t burn as much.” Hinata didn’t really get what that meant but “doesn’t burn as much” sounded like the better option than, well, burning, so he chose the second one.

“Alright, why don’t you go get us some water and snacks and I’ll set everything up, okay?” Kenma smiled at Hinata and the younger walked into the kitchen before he could let his brain dissect the funny feeling seeing Kenma smile put in his chest.

When he came back, Kenma was waiting for him with that smile still on his face. He held the bong and a lighter and watched as Hinata put all the snacks and water down. Hinata sat down nervously beside him on the floor, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

“Are you okay?” Kenma sat up, placing the bong and lighter on the table. “If you don’t want to do this we don’t have to, it’s okay.”

“No, I want to, I swear!” Hinata stared at the floor before looking up at Kenma through his bangs. “I’m just… nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before, so I don’t know what to expect.”

“We’ve drank together before, right?” Hinata nodded. “Well, it’s kinda like that, but it’s a little different.” Kenma gently reached for Hinata’s hand and the younger became nervous for an entirely different reason. “It’s supposed to make you feel good, and if it doesn’t we’ll stop, okay?”

“Okay. I trust you, Kenma. Make me feel good.” They both turned incredibly red at that, the tone of what Hinata said sounding  _ completely _ different in his head than how it had outloud, but Kenma turned back to the bong before they could dwell on it. He held it and faced Hinata, a slight blush still on his face.

“I’m gonna go show you how to do it first and if you feel comfortable you can go after, but if not we can wait a little bit first, okay?” Hinata nodded and waited in anticipation.

Kenma put his mouth to the mouthpiece and lit up the bowl. Hinata watched in fascination as the bong filled up with smoke. He observed Kenma as he pulled the bowl out and took in a deep breath to clear the chamber in one go. He held it for a second, which confused Hinata, before he blew it all out smoothly, barely even flinching. He sighed, taking in the release of tension as it traveled all across his body, and smiled gently to himself.

Kenma offered the bong to Hinata. “Do you wanna try?”

Hinata looked at the other in awe. He had noticed how Kenma was before he started smoking and after, but watching the transformation happen right before his eyes was absolutely fascinating. “N-not yet, I don’t think. Let me watch you again, and maybe I’ll go the next time.”

Kenma nodded and didn’t even hesitate, taking his next hit. Hinata was impressed. Kenma wasn’t an unskilled person by any means, his video game history vouched for him enough, but seeing him do something so  _ effortlessly _ was something new to Hinata and he couldn’t stop staring, even more than he usually did. Ever the competitive spirit, Hinata wanted to at least try it and bounced slightly in anticipation of his turn.

When Kenma turned to him, he chuckled at his excitement. “You think you’re ready, now?”

Hinata nodded excitedly and took the piece from Kenma. Then he stared at it in confusion.

“So, what do I  _ do _ , exactly?”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Kenma had an easy smile on his face as he moved towards Hinata. He seemed much more relaxed and loose than he usually did, his second hit was even bigger than the first Hinata realized belatedly, and this time when he seemed floaty, Hinata knew it was a good floaty.

“So, you hold this part with your hands, and I’ll light this and take out the bowl.” Kenma pointed and talked with his hands as he spoke and Hinata was so interested in this new side of his friend.

“Then, you put your lips here like this,” he took back the bong for a second to demonstrate and Hinata blushed as his brain screamed  _ indirect kiss! _ “And then when I say go, you breath in. But not too hard or else it’ll hurt. And if you can, you should hold it in, but don’t force yourself, okay? Think you can do that?”

Kenma, even as they had gotten to know each other better throughout the years, really wasn’t a man of many words. He also wasn’t particularly gentle, either. Not that he was mean or anything, and everyone and their mother simply  _ loved _ to remind Hinata just how soft the older was for him even if he didn’t see it, but he never spoke to Hinata like  _ this _ , with that soft tone like he was  _ fragile _ or something. Like Hinata was a kid and Kenma was teaching him something and was ready to praise him no matter how bad he messed it up, only it didn’t sound condescending. More like out of love and affection and Hinata felt lightheaded before he even took a hit.

“Okay, yeah, I think I can. I trust you.” They stared in each other’s eyes for a moment before they realized they were staring and went back to what they were doing. Hinata put his mouth to the bong and gave Kenma a thumbs up. Knema nodded and held up the lighter.

“Ready…” He lit the bowl. “Go.”

As Hinata inhaled he did his best not to cough immediately and after a second or two Kenma pulled out the bowl and the need to cough amplified even more. After a moment Kenma took back the bong, instructing Hinata to hold in the smoke if he could and the younger only lasted a second before he was coughing it all out, both of them laughing at his reaction.

“That felt really weird,” Hinata said through giggles, his throat feeling strangely hoarse in a way it hadn’t before.

Kenma handed him some water. “How do you feel? It might take a bit to hit.”

Hinata thought to himself for a second. “I feel… soft. Why’s your carpet so soft, Kenma, I never noticed before, oh my god.” Kenma grinned as Hinata rubbed his hands all over the carpet and laughed when he laid down on the floor, rubbing his face in it.

“I feel like I’m buzzing. Like my whole body is vibrating and everything else feels… delayed. Is that normal?”

“It depends.” Kenma handed Hinata the bag of chips he had been eyeing. “Different people experience different things. I just kinda feel… a release. Like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I feel really good. Do you feel good?”

Hinata nodded. He got a real serious look on his face and said,”These chips taste incredible,” which made Knema laugh.

“So, what do you want to do? Are you hungry? Do you wanna watch something? Play something? Listen to music? I’m cool with anything, so whatever you wanna do we can do.”

Hinata couldn’t really tell since his brain felt extremely…  _ distracted _ over the new sensation he was feeling, but he swore Kenma looked really excited. Maybe his brain was amplifying things, but he seemed really happy they were doing this together and a warm feeling spread throughout the younger’s chest that Kenma was excited to do stuff with  _ him _ .

“Let’s watch the Lion King.”

Kenma laughed. “Okay, let me get it set up-”

“Wait, wait!” Hinata shouted, grabbing Kenma’s sleeve and pulling him back down to the floor, the older falling into his lap and staring up at him. “Lion King 1 ½.” Kenma smiled at him and ruffled the younger’s hair, helping him up onto the couch before setting up the movie.

“You can start the movie without me, Shoyo, I’m gonna get something real quick.”

“Okaayy,” was Hinata’s answer as he ate more snacks, not seeing the soft smile on Kenma’s face because he was completely preoccupied by the movie.

What was probably only a few minutes but felt much longer to Hinata went by and he pouted at the fact that Kenma still wasn’t back. With a little huff, he got off the couch and wandered into the kitchen where he found Kenma, who was messing around with stuff in the cupboard.

“Whatcha doing, Kenma?”

Kenma visibly jumped at the sound of Hinata’s voice, thinking he would’ve been too distracted by the movie to come look for him. “I’m making you something.”

Hinata felt his eyes sting. “R-really? What are you making?”

“It’s called dirt cake. It’s basically just a bunch of junk food but I thought you’d like it so I wanted to make you some.” Kenma turned back around for a moment and sprinkled something into a bowl. When he turned back he was holding what honestly looked like mud but Hinata saw oreos and gummy worms peaking out and his heart dropped into his stomach.

“Y-you made this? For me?” The more he spoke the more choked up he got and Kenma wasn’t really sure what was happening.

“Yes? Do you not like it?”   


Hinata left out a wail and ran towards the other, squeezing him in a tight hug that almost made Kenma drop the bowl. “KENMA!!!”

“S-Shoyo? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe you made something for me, that’s so nice! You’re so nice!” Hinata was full on crying now, hiccuping and snotting all over the other and Kenma laughed internally. He was so worried that Hinata thought what he did was weird that he had forgotten the younger was high for a moment.

“So, you like it?”

“Like it? I love it, Kenma! I love you!” Hinata squeezed him again before gently taking the bowl, like he was scared he was going to drop it, and looked up at Kenma with teary eyes.

“We’re gonna share it, right?”

Kenma, completely shocked as to what just happened (they had  _ never _ said they loved each other before and this was a  _ very _ weird moment to start now) couldn’t find the words to say so he simply nodded and was rewarded with a loud and happy cheer from Hinata. Hinata then grabbed Kenma’s wrist and pulled him into the living room, plopping both of them onto the couch while being careful not to spill anything.

Hinata was obviously very excited to try the dirt cake and he told Kenma as much. When he took that first bite he made an embarrassing  _ moaning _ sound that completely caught the older off guard ( _ “It’s just pudding and cookies, how good could it be?!” _ ) and he tried to hide his blush while Hinata happily much away on the snack. He tried to focus on the movie, forgetting that it was even on, before he was interrupted by a loud gasp.

“Kenma, it’s almost gone and you haven’t had any yet, I’m sorry!”

Kenma smiled. “I’ve had it before, it’s okay.”

Apparently, that wasn’t good enough for Hinata. “Will you at least have the last bite?” Hinata had these pouty eyes that Kenma had never seen the younger do before and Kenma slightly regretted letting Hinata smoke with him because if sober Hinata ever found out the power these puppy dog eyes had on him, Kenma’s life would become  _ so _ much harder.

“A-alright, if you insist.” Hinata nodded aggressively and held out the spoon which had a big glob of pudding on it that wobbled as he moved. Kenma reached for the spoon but it was quickly yanked away, almost flinging the pudding all the way across the room.

“I want to feed it to you!”

Completely shocked as to what was happening, Kenma nodded and opened his mouth. Hinata brought the spoon to him, making plane noises as he did, and had a satisfied smile on his face as Kenma ate the food. Then he did something that almost made Kenma spit it right back out; he  _ licked _ the spoon right after to get off the remainder of whatever Kenma didn’t finish.

Kenma was sure he was going to die tonight and they only smoked 30 minutes ago. He couldn’t  _ believe _ Hinata did that and the other simply went back to watching the movie, munching on some other snack on the table. Part of Kenma felt weird for thinking of these things in any other context than Hinata being nice because he didn’t even seem to notice what was unusual about what he did, and another part of Kenma reminded him that he should’ve been aware of how much more experienced he was being high and how it didn’t affect him as much because he  _ really  _ didn’t anticipate these kinds of things happening.

Hinata looked like he was having fun, though. He couldn’t stop laughing at whatever happened in the movie, so Kenma decided to ignore what happened. If Hinata was that far gone he probably wouldn’t remember most of tonight anyways after he slept so there was no point in making things awkward when they didn’t need to be. This was for Hinata, after all, and Kenma would never forgive himself if he ruined this experience for him.

Still, it was hard for Kenma to not blush. Hinata was just so  _ cute _ , and he was normally a carefree person anyway, but Kenma was well aware that he wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows, so seeing him be so light and happy made it hard for Kenma to ignore the feelings that he swore weren’t there. Seeing the ginger with zero walls or reservations made Kenma extremely happy, and the thought that Hinata trusted him this much to completely let go was a thought he knew would  _ never _ leave his mind.

He was pulled out of his Hinata infested thoughts when the very one who occupied them plopped on top of him and hugged him. It was a little uncomfortable since Kenma was sitting up and Hinata was laying down, so Kenma moved in a way that had him laying on the couch and Hinata on top of him which was  _ so much worse _ emotionally, not physically, but Hinata didn’t even seem to notice.

“Hey,” he said, propping his chin up on Kenma’s chest. He was pouting slightly and he looked so, so cute and Kenma’s heart braced itself.

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

Kenma’s blood ran cold.

“...What?” He whispered, frozen in shock. Did he hear that right? No, he couldn't have. His brain refused to process what he heard.

“I said I like you!” Hinata pouted even harder and looked up at Kenma. “I know you probably don’t feel the same, but I feel really happy right now and I wanted to tell you, so, I like you.”

Kenma really didn’t know what to do. Here was his chance to tell Hinata how he felt but it also felt a little wrong. But, also, maybe Hinata hadn’t meant it in the way Kenma took and he was reading this situation all wrong? He decided to play it safe, hoping the smile he was giving came off easy and calm.

“I like you, too,” he said softly.

“ _ Nooo _ , Kenma, I mean I  _ really _ like you!” Kenma was going to die, he was so sure of it. “Like,  _ like-like _ you! I’m pretty sure I even love y-!”

Panicked, Kenma quickly covered the younger’s mouth to prevent him from saying anything more.  _ Okay _ , so, maybe he hadn’t misinterpreted, but still. He didn’t think that even if that were true Hinata would feel very comfortable over his high self blurting this kind of thing out, so he decided to switch out.

“H-hey!” He squeaked, hoping his hand that was definitely turning sweaty with nervousness didn’t bother Hinata, who was simply looking up with those big, wide eyes at Kenma and he tried  _ so hard _ not to be distracted.

“Are you tired?” He asked, and Hinata seemed to debate with himself. Kenma could feel himself calming down as the situation began to stabilize. “Because I’m kind of tired and sleeping high is the  _ best _ .”

That seemed to intrigue Hinata. “Really?” He chirped excitedly.

“Definitely.” He was about to explain that, that was part of the reason why he used marijuana in the first place, but he figured Hinata wouldn’t really appreciate that bit of a damper on his high, so he moved past it. “You’re a lot more relaxed so it’s easier to sleep and sometimes you have cool dreams, too.

“Okay!” Hinata exclimbed, excitedly climbing off Kenma and the couch and bouncing in anticipation at the idea of sleep. (He was so silly, Kenma lov- Nope, never mind.)

“But! We have to cuddle,” he added and Kenma almost slipped off the couch.  _ Cuddle _ ? They’d never done that either.

“O-okay,” he stuttered, being led by the hand by Hinata to his bedroom.

When they made it to the bedroom door, Hinata flung it opened and pulled them over to the bed, throwing himself and additionally Kenma onto the bed with a playful, “Pah!”

He giggled and rolled around in the bed for a little before finally settling to lay down in it properly, sighing happily at the sensation.

“Your sheets are so nice and your bed is so soft Kenma, you’re so lucky!”

“Y-yeah,” he replied, very smoothly and cool like he was.

Hinata smiled at him before he giggled again. “I’m gonna get under the covers,” he announced before crawling under them and snuggling up against the blankets and pillows. Barely a second passed before his eyes flung open and he pouted at Kenma.

“Kenma, you, too!” He whined and Kenma nodded, slowly following his lead.

Kenma felt like his ears were ringing from how hard his heart was pounding in his chest. They were so  _ close _ and Kenma was so nervous. Obviously, nothing was going to happen, but very rarely were the two of them ever in such close proximity and it was making Kenma’s heart go off the rails.

Hinata had scooted closer to the other while he was preoccupied by his thoughts and sighed softly and contently, accidentally startling Kenma from how close they were now. He grabbed Kenma’s arm and held it close to himself, turning it so Kenma’s hand would rest against the pillow before putting his cheek in his hand, and he smiled.

“Good night, Kenma,” he sighed, giddiness slowly seeping out of him as he fell more and more asleep.

“G-good night, Shoyo,” the elder choked out.

Yeah, like he was going to be able to sleep like that.

Eventually, tiredness took over and he did fall asleep. When he spoke up, scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he felt tired still but good, calm and relaxed and a little bit heavy and feeling like that always made him happy. When he tried to get out of bed he felt a tug stopping him and felt confused.

He’d forgotten that he and Hinata had fallen asleep together and his cheeks blushed when he saw the younger clinging to him. Sometime while they were sleeping they must have altered their position because now Hinata was hugging Kenma’s back tightly, facing nestled between Kenma’s shoulder blades as he snuggled up against him and made sounds in his sleep, and Kenma felt like he was going to burst. 

Should he wake Hinata up? But, he looked so comfortable, waking him up would probably make him grumpy and Kenma wanted to avoid that at all costs. (Hinata was a morning person, but he could still be very grouchy if he was disturbed or didn’t get enough sleep, especially within the first hour of waking him up.)

He didn’t need to think about it long before he heard Hinata groan. “Kenmaaa,” he whined, apparently now away and rubbing his eyes sleepily. “What are you thinking so hard about already?” He asked.

“Just if I should wake you,” he explained.

“Well, it looks like it worked.” Hinata pouted before he extracted himself from Kenma’s back, sitting up properly to start waking his brain up.

“What time is it?” He asked through a yawn, his hand moving up to scratch through his hair. 

Kenma glances over at the digital clock on his nightstand. “9:48”

“Man, we slept for a long time.” Hinata plopped back down into the bed and began to stretch his tired body, making soft sounds here or there and yawning. Kenma just watched him fondly with a smile on his face.

When he had finished stretching, Hinata looked at Kenma and turned shy. “What?” He mumbled. “What are you looking at?”

Shit, Kenma had been caught staring. In an attempt to play it off, he smirked and looked at Hinata’s hair. “Nothing, just your horrible bed head. I’ll have to tell Kuroo, he’ll be glad he finally has someone to rival with.”

“Kenma, that’s mean!” Hinata cried and dived towards Kenma. Kenma’s eyes widened before it was too late; he had awoken the tickle monster.

It had been quite the time when Hinata had found out Kenma was ticklish and he hadn’t let him live it down since. Gasping through laughs, Kenma begged Hinata to stop and eventually the younger pulled away smiling proudly.

“That’s what you get, you big meanie.” He stuck his tongue out while crossing his arms and Kenma held his stomach and wiped his tears.

“Right, right, Sorry, Shoyo,” he wheezed out and Hinata laughed at him. 

They both fell back into the bed and laid next to each other, a comfortable silence between them. Suddenly, Kenma remembered what Hinata had said last night and looked at him from the corner of his eye nervously, surprised to see Hinata was already looking at him. 

“So, uh,” Hinata started. He fiddled with the seam of the blanket and bit his lip and Kenma could tell he was nervous. To show he was paying attention, Kenma laid on his side, propping his head up by his hand and Hinata mirrored him.

“So, uh,” he teased Hinata to ease both of their nervousness and Hinata laughed slightly.

Kenma wasn’t entirely sure why Hinata was nervous, maybe embarrassed because he remembered last night too, but Kenma never liked when Hinata was nervous, so he was glad he had laughed.

“About last night,” Hinata drew out his words while he spoke and Kenma felt his nervousness spike. What if he said he didn’t mean it? Or, what if he  _ did _ ?

“I kinda said something last night and I’m really sorry if it made you uncomfortable!”

_ Uncomfortable? _ Kenma echoed his thought to Hinata.

“Just, argh, this is so embarrassing!” Hinata groaned, grabbing a pillow and hitting himself in the face with it. He made some more frustrated sounds before whipping the pillow away and staring at Kenma seriously, his cheeks ablaze and red.

“Kozume Kenma, I like you! A lot! And I want you to be my boyfriend!” He shouted, startling Kenma. “...If you want, of course,” he tacked on softly at the end.

Kenma looked at Hinata with wide eyes, completely surprised. He had hoped Hinata’s confession last night had been true, but now that it was he was more than a little shocked his feelings were reciprocated.

“Say something, Kenma,” Hinata whined, shaking Kenma lightly and Kenma laughed at his embarrassment.

“I like you, too, Shoyo,” he confessed with a smile that bloomed when Hinata’s cheeks burned even more. Hinata then threw himself onto Kenma, laying on top of him and holding him tightly as he hid in his neck. 

Kenma wrapped his arms around Hinata’s middle and laughed when he heard Hinata’s muffled voice from the crook of his neck.

“What was that?” He asked, lightly brushing away the hair that had grown longer recently from Hinata’s neck.

Hinata stayed hidden for a moment before he slowly pulled away, his face so red Kenma was worried he was burning up. He was pouting and refusing to meet Kenma’s eyes as he spoke.

“I said I’m so happy,” he mumbled and squeaked when Kenma moved the hair out of his eyes.

“I am, too,” he whispered and leaned up to kiss Hinata’s cheek, which made Hinata even more embarrassed and he hid back in Kenma’s neck.

They ended up falling asleep like that and it was a pretty funny situation to explain to Kuroo when he came over later, but he was just mad that they had smoked without him. 

Kenma promised that next time they would together and it was hilarious watching his best friend and now boyfriend talk passionately about movies and play video games and he hoped that there would be more times like that for them in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending seems rushed I didn’t really know how to end it lmao I basically just wanted an excuse to write Kenma getting high and kenhina being cute so lol If u don’t really get Hinata’s reaction to smoking it’s bc I hc him with adhd and that’s basically what being high is like with adhd lol
> 
> Also the dirt cake scene is 100% based on [this](https://youtu.be/HUeIXQkcx-0) video bc it’s so fking funny lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!  
> -  
> [ follow me on twitter!! ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/fireflysunlight%E2%80%9D)


End file.
